Mentirinha Boba
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: HIATUS. Certo, eu admito. Eu tenho um problema. Se eu parasse em uma mentirinha, não seria um problema não tão grande, pelo menos . Mas eu não paro em uma só. Ah, não, eu simplesmente não paro. E é aí que as encrencas começam.
1. Bola de neve

**Mentirinha Boba**

Certo, eu admito. Eu tenho um problema. Se eu parasse em uma mentirinha, não seria um problema (não tão grande, pelo menos). Mas eu não paro em uma só. Ah, não, eu simplesmente não paro. E é aí que as encrencas começam. Narrado por Lily Evans.

- ...logo, assim que há um contato entre o pó de asa de águia americana com um pedaço sequer de minério rochoso criptonico...

Eu estava praticamente bebendo cada palavra que a boca do professor Slug proferia.

Bem, certo, nem tanto, já que a matéria estava um pouco devagar demais para mim. Mesmo assim, eu estava atenta.

Até que um pedaço de papel dobrado caiu na minha mesa. Nessa hora eu dei um pulo e me desliguei da voz do professor.

_Marlene: Lils, eu estou entediada._

Não era, como eu havia imaginado, alguém que também estava avançado na matéria. Marlene McKinnon, na verdade, não está adiantada em nenhuma matéria. Ela simplesmente não consegue prestar atenção nas aulas porque é agitada demais. Eu chego a pensar se ela não é hiperativa. Se for, ela devia aprender a canalizar toda essa energia para o bem.

_Lily: Que pena, não há nada que eu possa fazer._

_Marlene: Conta uma piada._

_Lily: Marlene, estamos no meio de uma aula interessante de Poções. Eu não vou contar uma piada pra você agora._

_Marlene: Bom, eu continuo entediada._

_Lily: Ah, conte quantos loiros e quantos morenos têm na sala._

_Marlene: Já fiz isso meia hora atrás. Vinte e um morenos, quinze loiros, três ruivos._

_Lily: Serio? Na aula de Herbologia tem mais loiros do que morenos._

_Marlene: É, eu sei. Então, o que eu faço agora? Me ajuda!_

_Sirius: Oi, meninas! E aí?_

_Lily: É impressão minha ou está escrito Sirius aí em cima?_

Sirius Black é simplesmente um dos caras mais gatos de toda a Hogwarts, imensamente popular. Mas será que ele acha que só por isso tem o direito de se intrometer desse jeito em um bilhete meu e da Lene?

_Marlene: Bom, sempre há a possibilidade de termos uma alucinação coletiva._

_Sirius: Não, eu de fato estou me intrometendo no bilhete de vocês._

_Lily: E ainda tem a cara de pau de assumir! Merlin, que audácia!_

_Marlene: Concordo com a Lily. Black, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?_

_Sirius: Ah, vocês sabem..._

_Lily: Já sabe a matéria?_

_Marlene: Está entediado?_

_Sirius: Um pouquinho dos dois. Então, do que estamos falando?_

_Lily: Minha nossa, ele realmente força a barra._

_Marlene: Estávamos pensando em alguma coisa pra fazer para matar o tédio. Alguma sugestão?_

_Sirius: Bom, cara Marlene, eu diria que tenho uma boa lista de idéias anti-tedio._

_Lily: Ah, deixa eu adivinhar. Explodir o caldeirão do Snape, colar uma folha dizendo "chute-me" nas costas do Malfoy, colocar a trança da Bellatrix Black num vidro de tinta, jogar bolinhas de papel nos sonserinos, lançar um feitiço da língua presa no professor?_

_Marlene: Céus, Lily, você realmente se inspira na sua irmã nessas horas, não?_

Alem de hiperativa, as vezes Marlene diz umas coisas sem pensar.

Sirius: Nossa, Evans! Algumas dessas a gente já fez, mas você também me deu boas idéias, sabia? Que tal se tornar uma membra honorária dos Marotos?

_Lily: Oras, Black, sem contar com as mágicas, as outras são vistas em qualquer filme trouxa. E as mágicas foram mesmo baseadas no que vocês já fizeram._

_Marlene: Nossa, Lils, como você joga fora uma oportunidade de ouro dessas? Se tornar uma Marota honorária?_

_Sirius: Pois é, é uma oportunidade única na vida, e... Você estava sendo irônica, não é?_

_Lily: Creio que sim._

_Marlene: Obviamente._

_James: E então, galera, qual é o plano?_

Sirius: E aí, cara. A Lily tava dando umas idéias geniais de traquinagens pra gente.

_Lily: Meus olhos me enganam. Digam-me que eu não li "James" ali em cima._

_Marlene: Leu. Bom, eu li, pelo menos._

_James: Sério? Que legal! Quem diria que por trás dessa ruivinha atrapalhada há uma Marota tentando sair!_

Atrapalhada? Quem James Potter pensa que é para me chamar de atrapalhada? Ele não teme a morte?

James Potter, ao lado de Sirius Black, é outro dos maiores gatos da escola. Joga Quadribol e se acha o super-tudo-de-muito-bom. Infelizmente, o Quadribol e a horda de fãs não o satisfazem: há um ano ele vem me chamando pra sair constantemente – recebendo um sonoro e musical 'não' como resposta constantemente.

Mas isso totalmente não dá a ele o direito de me chamar de atrapalhada!

Ta certo, eu as vezes me meto em algumas situações meio...inusitadas. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com eu ser atrapalhada. Tem a ver com outra coisa...

Não, eu não sou um ima para encrencas! E tampouco posso dizer que as encrencas me procuram. A gente meio que se esbarra no meio do caminho, sabe?

Porque?

Bom, me disseram uma vez (certo, minha mãe disse milhares de vezes, nos discursos 'Não diga mentiras') que uma mentirinha aqui e outra ali a gente pensa que não tem problema. E não tem mesmo. O problema começa quando, pra sustentar essa mentirinha aqui e aquela ali, você tem que mentir mais, e suas mentirinhas vão aumentando, e de repente tomam formas estrondosas demais, e você não tem como se livrar do labirinto em que você própria se meteu, tecendo aquela teia complicada de mentiras.

É como uma bola de neve descendo a montanha, minha mãe dizia. Ela pode começar bem pequenininha, mas a medida que vai descendo, vai aumentando, até chegar lá embaixo e soterrar algum esquimó inocente, mas burro por ficar parado no pé da montanha.

Então, aí está. Eu de vez em quando, solto uma mentirinha inocente e leve. Então, algumas coisas vão acontecendo e eu meio que me enrolo, e quando vejo, me meto em algumas...trapalhadas. Sabe? Tudo muito ocasional e passivo.

Sirius: Ela não quis entrar para os Marotos como membra honorária. Vê se pode! E ainda ficaram me zoando.

_Lily: Bom, sem querer ofender, não é lá grandes coisas entrar para os Marotos._

_Marlene: É. Na verdade, pensei que tivesse que fazer um super teste de aptidão antes de entrar nesse seleto clubinho, sabiam?_

_James: A gente já pensou nisso, e o teste incluiria escalar a janela do dormitório feminino, só que... Ela está sendo sarcástica, não é?_

_Sirius: Sim._

_Lily: Mesmo? Ninguém nunca chegou a essa parte do teste, chegou? A de escalar até a janela..._

_Marlene: Pelo menos, ninguém nunca conseguiu, certo?_

_James: Bom... Na verdade, o resultado e andamento do nosso super teste de aptidão é confidencial, sabe?_

_Sirius: Mas a gente pode afirmar que pelo menos os verdadeiros Marotos (eu, James, Remus e Peter) já chegamos – e passamos dessa fase há muito tempo._

_Lily: Eu... Vocês...Nunca...Já..._

_Marlene: Que blasfemia! Duvido!_

_James: Bom, se você diz..._

_Sirius: Mas não é o que minha memória diz..._

_Lily: Ai Merlin! Não contem para o meu pai da borboleta! Por favor!_

_Marlene: Lily!_

_James: Da borboleta?_

_Sirius: Nós lá temos cara de quem bate um papo com seu pai todo dia?_

_Lily: Sim, ele odeia tatuagens!_

_Marlene: Li-ly!_

_James: Ah, sim. Claro. Não diremos. Mas, que mal lhe pergunte, porque você foi fazer a tatuagem logo...ali?_

_Sirius: Boa pergunta._

_Lily: Bom... Não que eu me sinta confortável contando isso pra vocês. Mas, como meu pai me deixaria de castigo por toda a eternidade se soubesse, não poderia ser em nenhum lugar obvio, como o ombro, o pescoço, o braço, o tornozelo. E a pele da bunda, da coxa, do antebraço e de alguns outros locais é sensível demais, de modo que doeria demais. Então, o lugar onde vocês a viram era a melhor das opções restantes._

_Marlene: LILY!_

_James: ..._

_Sirius: James, fecha a boca. Obrigado pela explicação, Evans. E não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo conosco._

_Lily: Obrigada, Black. Ahn... Porque o Potter ta com essa cara de... sei lá, de Lucius Malfoy tentando pensar?_

_Marlene: Ai, Merlin..._

_James: Eca, me ofendeu agora, Lily!_

_Sirius: A aula está acabando! E soem as cornetas!_

_Lily: Já? Droga, perdi mais da metade da aula com vocês!_

_Marlene: Eu sei, não precisa agradecer. Viva! Aleluia!_

E finalmente o sinal soou. Black e Potter saíram junto com as pessoas, mas eu queria trocar uma palavrinha com o professor Slug e Marlene me esperou na sala. Quando terminei e peguei a mochila, ela exclamou, num tom baixo e urgente, para que o velho Slug não ouvisse:

- Sua doida! Você não tem tatuagem nenhuma!

- Eu sei. – falei, no mesmo tom. – Mas era o único jeito de saber se eles realmente fizeram aquilo. Um blefe. E eles caíram.

- Bom, pelo menos descobrimos isso. Se eles conhecessem a verdadeira Lily, saberiam da sua tendência para mentir, e não teriam caído tão direitinho. – ela ponderou, me entregando um caderno pensativamente.

- Pois é, eles tem a doce ilusão de que eu sou uma santinha... Ei! Tendência para mentir?

- Ah, Lily, qual é. – Marlene falou, entediada. – Assuma, você tem.

Certo, eu admito. Eu tenho um problema. Se eu parasse em uma mentirinha, não seria um problema (não tão grande, pelo menos). Mas eu não paro em uma só. Ah, não, eu simplesmente não paro. E é aí que as encrencas começam.

Abri a boca para reclamar, mas não cheguei a falar nada, já que Potter, Black e Remus Lupin estavam aparentemente nos esperando do lado de fora.

- E aí, meninas! – Black exclamou, com um grande sorriso, como se fossemos grandes e velhos amigos. – Eu e James queríamos convidar vocês duas para assistir ao treino hoje.

- Treino de que? – perguntei, toscamente. Grande Lily, mestre em perguntas geniais.

- De strip pôquer, Lily. – falou Marlene, revirando os olhos enquanto andávamos. Eu me arrependo profundamente de ter ensinado-a a revirar os olhos.

- Então, o que acham? – Black perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Não dá. – falei. – Mas obrigada.

- Porque? – Potter perguntou, meio rouco. Sem motivo aparente, senti um calafrio.

- Porque vai estar frio. – respondi, baseando-me no calafrio, porque eu não tinha nenhum motivo. Nenhum motivo que eu pudesse expor, claro. Eu acho.

- Lily, é verão. – disse Remus, num tom realista.

- Sim, mas... É que... Eu sou muito friorenta, entende? – expliquei, obviamente mentindo.

- Isso não é problema, Lily. Calor humano esquenta bastante, e eu estou totalmente disponível. – falou Potter. Revirei os olhos.

- Obrigada Potter, mas acho que seu "calor humano" não será suficiente.

Enquanto seus amigos riam, Potter, se aproximou de mim perigosamente. Perigosamente porque estava perto demais. E perto demais significa que um de nós sairia prejudicado.

- Ah, isso a gente vê mais tarde. Que tal?

- Não dá, Potter. Frio. – eu disse, entrando no Salão Comunal e escolhendo um lugar com bastante gente em volta propositalmente.

Bom, não tem problema eu ser friorenta. Exceto pelo fato de eu ser extremamente calorenta. Foi só uma mentirinha, certo? Só uma mentirinha boba. Só mais uma mentirinha boba...

**N/A:** Oie! Estou de volta! Com mais uma fic pra dar dor de cabeça pra vocês! Pra variar, outra Lily meio diferente. Outra tentativa de fic de comedia. Outra tentativa de Sirius perfeito. Outra tentativa de James fofo e adorável. Enfim. Outro fracasso.

Realmente espero que gostem. Estou adorando escreve-la. Estou no inicio do capitulo quatro agora. Quando termina-lo, posto o segundo. Eu acho que está ficando até engraçada. Mas vai saber.

Bom, a Lily tem meio que uma boca grande. Sai falando sem pensar, uma mentira enrolada na outra. E vai se metendo em algumas situações inusitadas. Meio Mia, sabem?

Bom, queria dedicar essa fic (aiai, eu acho que estou escrevendo um livro, é?) para algumas pessoinhas muito fofas, que têm me acompanhado sempre:

**Cecelitxa E. Black**, sempre me elogiando, mas criticando quando acha que mereço. Uma amiga doida de todas as horas. Todaaas mesmo. Companheira de todas as merdas, todas as confusões, todos os momentos ridículos e constrangedores, todos os momentos felizes e divertidos (han...todos? É.). Muito obrigada, irmãzinha (Não de verdade, de coração). Te amo demais!

**Bella TB**, outra companheira louca de todos os momentos. Retardada as vezes (cof cof), toda hippie, diferente, fofa. E...já falei doida? E retardada? É que são as maiores características. Também te amo demais mesmo, viu, Bel?

**Lena**, uma pessoa no mundo das fics, que eu nunca nem ao menos vi, mas que nunca deixa de me deixar suas reviews malucas e sem noção, que me divertem ao extremo, mesmo quando está com tala no dedo. Lena, é maravilhoso te ter como leitora.

**Luci E. Potter**, outra pessoa do fandom que eu nunca vi, mas que sei que é super fofa, engraçada, inteligente e demais! E eu ainda sou uma péssima amiga, com leitura atrasada nas suas fics. Te adoro muito, Luci.

**JhU Radcliffe, miss Jane Poltergeist, jehssik, pikena **e** gaby-fdj-black**, que também sempre me acompanham em todas as fics, me dão todo o apoio, dizem meus pontos altos e me animam a ir em frente. Cara, suas reviews, sempre presentes, são literalmente um presente! Adoro todas as cinco! Muitíssimo obrigada!

E, claro, a todos que lêem as doideras idiotas que eu escrevo. E quem ta começando agora. E a todo mundo, na verdade. É gratificante saber que alguém lê isso. Então, deixem reviews, para eu saber, certo?

Bom, basicamente é isso. Melhor eu ir antes que a N/A fique maior que a fic em si, não?

Por favor, deixem reviews. Senão na continuo (como se alguém se importasse...)

Beijos enormes!

Flavinha 


	2. Quadribol

**Mentirinha Boba**

Certo, eu admito. Eu tenho um problema. Se eu parasse em uma mentirinha, não seria um problema (não tão grande, pelo menos). Mas eu não paro em uma só. Ah, não, eu simplesmente não paro. E é aí que as encrencas começam. Narrado por Lily Evans.

- Li-ly... – Marlene falou, manhosa. Deixa eu pensar... Teve dever de casa? Não. Ela se machucou? Não. Ela tem um encontro e quer cobertura? Não. É, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada que eu pudesse fazer por ela. O jeito era perguntar. E perguntar era meio caminho para fazer.

- Que é?

- Vamos dar um passeio hoje? – ela perguntou, num tom submisso. Quem ouve até pensa.

- Pra quê? – perguntei, espantada, levantando os olhos do livro que eu estava lendo.

- Ah, você sabe. Pra apreciar a lua, vai estar tão bela...

Semicerrei meus olhos, desconfiada. Marlene não é o tipo de pessoa que fica calmamente sentada apreciando uma noite bonita. De forma alguma.

- Marlene McKinnon, por que você não facilita as coisas pra nós duas e diz logo qual é seu plano malévolo?

Suspirando, Marlene desistiu:

- Eu queria assistir ao treino.

Agora, antes que vocês me culpem por ter caído da cadeira, eu explico:

Marlene fazia parte do time de Quadribol da Corvinal. Sim, porque ela é da Corvinal. Mas foi expulsa. Cinco vezes. Porque essa delicada bonequinha de porcelana foi expulsa cinco vezes de um violento time de Quadribol, você se pergunta. Bom, porque ela é... agitada demais.

Marlene entrou no time no segundo ano, como recomendação da McGonagall, pra ver se ela baixava o facho. Ela entrou exatamente por ser agitada. Dois meses depois, no primeiro jogo, foi expulsa porque, "no calor do momento", como diz ela, não só acertou o balaço como jogou o taco, tentando acertar dois jogadores de uma vez.

Depois, no terceiro ano, tentaram de novo. Dessa vez ela não chegou a jogar o taco, apenas acertou com ele a cara de Malfoy, nas finais.

No quinto ano, acharam que ela poderia ter aprendido a se controlar. Mero engano. Ela chegou a ponto de se jogar da vassoura tentando cair em cima de um sonserino e assim atrapalhar a jogada, uma vez que os balaços estavam do outro lado do campo. Infelizmente, essa manobra que entrou para a historia de Hogwarts, resultou na terceira expulsão dela.

No sexto ano, o novo capitão chamou-a para tentar como artilheira. Infelizmente ela tinha ímpetos de jogar a goles na cabeça do goleiro adversário, ao invés de fazer a bola passar por ele e entrar no aro. E Marlene foi retirada do time outra vez, já que não costumava resistir a tais ímpetos.

No fim do sexto ano, um dos jogadores se machucou, e Marlene foi chamada para substitui-lo. Acho que ainda havia outras opções menos...perigosas, mas o capitão quis dar a ela uma chance. Ah, e ele tinha uma quedinha por ela. De qualquer forma, Marlene jogou mais uma vez como batedora, sua posição preferida. Dessa vez, como não havia nenhum balaço por perto, e ela tinha que impedir uma jogada a qualquer custo, Marlene rebateu uma goles. Não pergunte como, ela marcou um gol, mas levou cartão, e o gol não valeu.

Dá você pode ver o tipo de garota Marlene McKinnon é, não?

- Vamos, Lily? Eu sinto tanta falta... – ela pediu, fazendo biquinho, com os olhos azul-bebe brilhando meigamente.

Levantei-me do chão, onde ainda estava, e levantei a cadeira também, voltando a me sentar com um suspiro. Ambas sabíamos que no fim eu cederia, mas sempre tínhamos que passar por todo um teatro.

- Mas Lene, foi você quem pediu para ser expulsa. Nas _cinco vezes_! Nem vem, agora arque com suas conseqüências sozinha!

- Mas Lily! Eu não pedi nada! O time que era devagar demais para o meu ritmo.

- Devagar demais? Sinto muito, minha cara, mas nesse caso ninguém acompanha seu ritmo. Alias, porque você não vai? Eu não preciso ir junto, você já tem idade suficiente.

- Lily, vai parecer que eu fui lá pra ver o Black, ou espionar a tática da Grifinoria, ou sei lá! Não posso ir sozinha, você sabe!

- Bem, que pena, porque eu não vou. Não quero ver o Potter e o Black se exibindo.

- Vamos, Lily! Quem sabe, depois que eles treinarem, eles nos emprestem as bolas e os bastões, e nós poderemos jogar um pouquinho... – ela falou, esperançosa. Me abalei. Agora ela me pegara.

Enquanto Marlene era do time, eu ia de vez em quando nos treinos, e quando estes terminavam, eu e ela, e por vezes alguns outros jogadores, ficávamos jogando até mais tarde. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, o campo vazio, os holofotes ligados só pra você, nenhuma pressão, o vento fazendo seu cabelo voar, você se sente uma estrela do Quadribol.

- Vamos... – Marlene repetiu, manhosa.

Suspirei.

Nós sempre sabíamos que eu acabaria aceitando.

- Você pode me lembrar porque eu estou com essa capa enorme se está tão quente? – perguntei mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Porque você disse que é friorenta, Lils. E não está tão quente. – Marlene respondeu, revirando os olhos e abrindo a porta do Castelo.

- Bom, _eu_ estou morrendo de calor aqui em baixo. Acho que vou perder bem uns três quilos só de transpiração. – comentei, mal-humorada.

- Deixa de drama, Lils. Quem mandou ficar distribuindo mentiras por aí?

- Por que eu não posso me desmentir? – perguntei, choramingando, enquanto andávamos pela grama.

- Porque você é fraca demais pra admitir qualquer mentira que você diz, mesmo supostamente odiando o ser humano em questão. – Marlene respondeu, impaciente.

- Eu não sou fraca. – reclamei. Bom, talvez fosse. Mas a fraqueza era culpa do calor.

Então, de repente (certo, nem foi tão de repente) o campo de quadribol surgiu na nossa frente. Totalmente iluminado no meio da noite escura, vários pontinhos voando em alta velocidade no céu, gritos de táticas sendo trazidos até nós pelo vento. Tudo... supremo.

- Eu acho que entendo porque você sente saudades. – murmurei para Marlene, que estava num estado alfa.

- Entende, é? – ela sussurrou de volta. E então voltamos a andar, devagar. Quanto mais perto chegávamos, mais embebidas pela atmosfera ficávamos, e eu me vi invejando Potter.

Sentamos-nos na arquibancada, junto com as únicas pessoas por ali: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Emmeline Vance, uma lufa-lufa que eu conhecia de vista.

- Vocês vieram? – Remus falou, espantado. Mas eu também senti outra coisa em sua voz... alivio, talvez? Porque ele estaria aliviado de nos ver ali?

- Não, mandamos uns zumbis nos representar. – falou Marlene, sarcástica pra variar.

- Bem, vocês estão bem conservadas para zumbis. – falou Vance, num tom agradável.

- É, bem, formol faz milagres. – comentei no mesmo tom, sentando.

Remus abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas um forte baque chamou nossa atenção de volta para o treino. Estávamos nos últimos lugares da arquibancada, o mais alto que se pode ficar, praticamente no nível em que os jogadores estavam voando. E aparentemente, Potter tinha nos visto ali e meio que entrou em choque e ficou pairando no ar. Então Black se aproximou em velocidade e nos viu também, mas não diminuiu, de modo que eles colidiram.

E depois eu que sou a atrapalhada.

De qualquer forma, eles sobreviveram e tudo voltou a normalidade. Bom, isso se Potter puder aceitar o fato de que eu meio que aceitei um convite do melhor amigo dele referente ao próprio Potter. Ou alguma coisa assim.

- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei, toda contente.

- Não está obvio? – Marlene me respondeu, secamente.

Eu, toda educadinha, tentando ser uma pessoa melhor, e minha suposta melhor amiga me destrata assim. Eu mereço.

- Eu só sai pra tomar um pouco de ar, então encontrei Lupin e Pettigrew nos jardins, e Pettigrew me convidou para assistir ao treino. – explicou Vance, sorrindo.

Olhei meio espantada para Remus e para Pettigrew. Eu achava que Remus gostava da Vance. Ou tinha uma quedinha, sei lá. Então entendi que provavelmente era isso, e Pettigrew a chamara por causa da timidez de Remus. E aí me espantei de novo: não sabia que Pettigrew, sei lá, falava com garotas. Mas enfim, aceitemos os fatos.

Remus corou quando eu olhei pra ele, e baixou os olhos. É, minha suspeita confirmada. Quando olhei pra Pettigrew, ele pareceu se inchar de orgulho. Confirmada ao quadrado. Acho que vou começar a oferecer meus serviços de detetive.

- Ah, sim. – falei, balançando a cabeça, como se Vance tivesse acabado de me expor a sua teoria de como a metafísica do Universo realmente funciona e eu tivesse entendido cada detalhe.

- Eu não imaginei que vocês fossem aceitar o convite de Sirius. – falou Remus.

- Aparentemente eles também não. – riu Vance, delicadamente.

- É, bom, foi difícil convencer a Lily a sair nesse frio. – Marlene falou, sorrindo. Lancei a ela meu olhar malvado, mas ela não se abalou.

Ficamos jogando papo fora, conversando amenidades, assistindo ao treino. Tenho que reconhecer que James Potter voa realmente muito bem. Mas pode ser efeito do calor desgraçado que eu estava sentindo. Eu tava doida pra jogar aquela capa no chão, tirar os sapatos e a meia e desabotoar a blusa. Mas é lógico que não o fiz. Não naquela hora, pelo menos.

O treino acabou finalmente, e os jogadores entraram nos vestiários. Marlene sussurrou:

- Ah, que saudades desse ritual...

- Você deve sentir muita falta do Quadribol. – Vance comentou, compadecida. Marlene olhou-a pela primeira vez, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

- Venha, vamos esperar pelo capitão lá embaixo. – eu disse, a puxando. Não precisei fazer a menor força, pois Marlene veio rapidinho, pulando os bancos da arquibancada animadamente, apostando corrida comigo. Não faço a menor idéia de quem ganhou, mas isso não importa.

Chegamos lá embaixo rindo muito, e andamos preguiçosamente (eu pelo menos, por causa daquele calor infernal) até o vestiário. O time já estava saindo quando alcançamos a porta.

- Ei, Stuart! – Marlene chamou. Ele se aproximou. O capitão era um cara legal, calmo, paciente, mas com uma voz de trovão. – Se importa se eu e a Lily ficarmos jogando aqui no campo um pouquinho? Prometemos que guardamos tudo depois.

- Sinto muito, garotas, mas só posso deixar se alguém do time ficar responsável com vocês. – ele falou.

- Nós ficamos, Stu. Não se preocupe. – Potter falou, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, com Black ao lado.

- Bem, nesse caso, fiquem a vontade, meninas. – Stuart falou, sorrindo e indo embora com o resto do time. Eu abri a boca, mas nada saiu.

- Olha que sorte vocês têm! – sorriu Black. – Os dois melhores jogadores de Hogwarts vão ensinar vocês a jogar Quadribol de verdade!

Eu acredito que Sirius Black tem uma linha de pensamento do tipo "As garotas que eu não peguei não têm nada de interessante pra se saber." Porque ele simplesmente nem se tocou de que Marlene já jogou pela Corvinal. _Cinco vezes!_

- Não precisa, a gente se vira. – ela falou, com desafio na voz. E entrou no depósito de vassouras, sozinha. Black apenas olhou, enquanto Potter se aproximava da minha pessoa arfante e cheia de panos desnecessários.

- Lily? Você está bem? Veio correndo me ver? Porque você está meio vermelha...

Sem forças para brigar, ergui os olhos pra ele, meio furiosa, e aparei a vassoura que Marlene tinha acabado de jogar pra mim. Fomos andando para o campo, enquanto eu tirava a capa negra, desabotoava os primeiros sufocantes botões da camisa, dando graças a Merlin por estar de saia curta. Não que facilitasse o vôo (o que não importava, já que eu estava de mini short por baixo) mas era mais refrescante.

Do meu lado, Marlene subiu na vassoura e se voltou para mim:

- Te vejo lá em cima. – sussurrou, sorrindo. Então deu um forte impulso e subiu rapidamente. Sorri para o nada, ouvindo as exclamações atrás de nós. Então me virei para Potter e Black, que estavam com a boca meio aberta.

- Agora vejam se aprendem a voar. – falei, sorrindo provocadoramente, extremamente aliviada por não estar soterrada de pano. Ergui uma perna (que foi seguida pelos olhos famintos de Potter) e subi na vassoura, dando um impulso e ganhando o céu.

Merlin! Que maravilha!

Como eu vim de família de trouxa, uma das coisas que mais me encantou quando descobri o mundo bruxo foi voar. Era tão diferente, e no meu outro mundo, impossível! Era uma novidade tão atraente! E para mim, sentir o vento frio levantando a saia rebelde e bagunçando o cabelo, ver a floresta tão lá embaixo e as pessoinhas tão pequenas, sentir um friozinho na barriga ao perceber que só o que te sustenta a cem metros do chão é um pedaço de madeira que sua mão está segurando, tudo isso nunca perdia o encanto.

Dei uma volta no campo, feliz, sentindo o vento no rosto. Marlene surgiu de repente ao meu lado. Aparentemente ela tinha subido muito e acabava de descer.

- Corrida?

- Vamos mostrar pra eles o que é velocidade. – sorri de volta.

Para as cinco pessoas lá no campo, acho que parecíamos borrões rápidos demais para os olhos acompanhar. Se uma parede surgisse na nossa frente, nem se quiséssemos poderíamos parar, mesmo com um minuto de antecedência. Não que iríamos querer, na verdade.

Então, ao meu lado e ao lado de Marlene, surgiram duas pessoas. Potter e Black. Diminuímos a velocidade.

- Ah, resolveram fingir que sabem voar? – brinquei. Potter pareceu injuriado.

- Ninguém nunca insinuou que eu vôo mal. – ele disse, espantado.

- Porque você nunca encontrou alguém a sua altura. – brincou Black. Antes de me segurar, falei:

- Nossa, obrigada, Black.

Droga, pensei, analisando meu tom. Não, não dava nem pra fingir que foi irônico, deu pra ver que foi totalmente sincero. Droga!

Olhei para o lado. Potter tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. É, um sorriso bonito, mas e daí? Revirei os olhos.

- Então, vão querer jogar ou vão só ficar olhando?

Black abriu a boca, mas foi Potter quem falou, olhando pra baixo:

- Ficar olhando...

Olhei para onde ele estava olhando. Era pra minha perna! Merlin, aquele garoto não tinha escrúpulos!

- Como quiserem. – Marlene falou, apontando a vassoura para baixo, no que eu rapidamente a segui, dolorosamente ciente da visão "privilegiada" que estava dando a Potter.

Marlene pegou a goles e eu voei até o aro mais próximo. Começamos a jogar e fomos esquecendo que tinha gente assistindo enquanto nos aquecíamos. Até que Potter e Black entraram no meio, dizendo que queriam jogar. Fazer o que, se queriam ser alvos da minha super mira errante, azar o deles.

Os três começaram a jogar, enquanto eu aceitei guardar um aro, para depois trocarmos. Depois de um tempo, no entanto, estava mais divertido fazer jogadas diferentes e inventar manobras na vassoura do que realmente fazer a goles passar pelo goleiro, de modo que ficamos só brincando de voar.

Foi simplesmente hilário, e esqueci completamente que eram Potter e Black que estavam jogando com a gente. Fizemos as manobras mais inimagináveis da face da Terra, as jogadas mais nada a ver do mundo, voamos de todos os jeitos existentes, contra ou a favor da gravidade.

Só quando Remus nos chamou, dizendo que já passava de meia noite, nos demos conta de quanto tempo tinha passado e descemos. Depois de guardar as bolas e as vassouras, nós quatro caminhamos de volta para o castelo, já que Remus, Pettigrew e Vance tinham ido há pouco tempo.

E acredita nisso? Não foi tão ruim.

**N/A: Sinceramente, vocês são as pessoas mais fofas que eu já conheci. Não esperava toda essa aceitação _mesmo!_ Foram 17 reviews só no primeiro capitulo! Espero realmente não decepcionar ninguém. E muitíssimo obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, e também a quem leu e não comentou. Demorei um pouco para atualizar, não é? Desculpem. E não sei como atualizarei da próxima vez, porque sexta que vem eu vou viajar. Mas eu arranjo um jeito.**

**Respostas às reviews:**

Gabriela Black: Pode apostar, a historia da tatuagem ainda vai dar problemas pra Lily... Que bom que amou! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos!

gaby-fdj-black: Eu nunca mais viveria em paz comigo mesma se você realmente tivesse morrido, gaby. Acho que já está na hora de concertar sua cadeira, ela é uma assassina em potencial xD E de fato, revirar os olhos é irritante, mas ninguém consegue deixar de fazer, não é? Beijos enormes! xD

Lih Potter: Sim, senhora, passei na sua, e se não me engano, deixei uma review, certo? Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que continue lendo e comentando. Beijos!

Lena: Juro que tinha me esquecido dos grisalhos! Droga xD E naaao, não é Mia de Rebelde! De jeito nenhum! (nada contra) É a Mia do Diário da Princesa! xD Hehehe... E como você acompanha todas as minhas fics e faz suas adoráveis reviews elefânticas, eu não podia fazer nada menos do que dedicar pra você, não é? Beijos!

Bia Lupin: Sirius e James perfeitos? Tem certeza? Espero que sim, porque eu não sou lá muito boa pra escreve-los, sabia? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero que continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!

BellaTB: Eu não captei a moral da historia. Baseada na sua personalidade? Só porque eu sou, modéstia a parte, uma ótima mentirosa e o resto das pessoas é tapada o suficiente pra cair na minha? Que absurdo! Te amo, Bel! Continue lendo, viu? Beijo.

celáh: Que bom que gostou da historia e do meu jeito de escrever. Espero que eu não te decepcione xD Continue lendo e comentando xD Beijos!

DarkyAnge: Obrigada! E aí está o cap novo. Beijão!

jehssik: Eu também não gosto da Lily chata e estressada de sempre. Por isso nenhuma Lily minha é assim. Na verdade, elas são é meio loucas, mas tudo bem. E o Remus vai aparecer mais, não tenha duvida. Alias, acho que no próximo capitulo vai ter bastante dele. Infelizmente, o Peter também vai aparecer, mas é a vida, né? E lógico que eu lembrei de você! E não se preocupe, se não der não precisa deixar review. Faz falta, mas relaxa xD Basta ler e gostar e ser fofa como você é xD Beijão!

Dm Tayashi: Ri demais com a sua review, sabia? Li o começo (odiei sua fic e tal) e depois cheguei no fim... Foi muito engraçado! E pode deixar que vou atualizar as outras fics (alias, exatamente hoje). E sua fic está maravilhosa, como eu já disse! Beijão!

Luci E. Potter: Eu adoro receber uma review e ler lá em cima "Luci E. Potter", sabia? Suas reviews são extremamente fofas e lindas, alem de animadoras. E alias, você me deixou corada com os elogios. xD Muitos beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Olha, seu Remus apareceu aqui! Sim, eu lembro de você quando escrevo sobre ele. xD E eu tinha que dedicar a você também, que sempre lê minhas tentativas de fic e comenta e me apóia e me anima! xD Beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: Sinceramente, a Lily tem miolos a menos para recusar o calor corporal do James, não acha? Mas tudo bem, cada louco com sua mania. Flavinha's corporation? É, gostei do som... Hehehe... Beijão!

Lyla Evans Higurashi: A Princesinha está a caminho, não se preocupe! E não é ser chata você pedir. Na verdade anima mais. Um pedido educado pra continuar é muito legal de receber. Estou escrevendo, não se preocupe. Beijão!

nezinha : O primeiro capitulo agradou, então? Tomara que os próximos também xD Beijão!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Hey, sis fofa! Te amo, viu? E trata de se inspirar e ir escrever suas fics, que tem gente que gosta e sente falta, viu? Sim, são pessoas loucas, mas... Brincadeira! Beijo.

Pikena: Não se preocupe, Maluca, eu! está a caminho da atualização xD E eu só podia mesmo dedicar a fic a alguem tão fofa que acompanha as minhas fics, não? **Muitos beijos! **

**Obrigada de novo e espero que deixem reviews!**

**Beijos**

_Flavinha Greeneye_


	3. Fofocas

**Mentirinha Boba**

_Certo, eu admito. Eu tenho um problema. Se eu parasse em uma mentirinha, não seria um problema (não tão grande, pelo menos). Mas eu não paro em uma só. Ah, não, eu simplesmente não paro. E é aí que as encrencas começam. Narrado por Lily Evans._

* * *

Imaginem a cena: eu, toda fofa e saltitante, a caminho da aula de Feitiços. Então, de repente, surgindo das Trevas, um ser obscuro tampa minha boca, me agarra e me puxa para uma sala vazia.

'- Josh! – exclamo, assim que sou solta.

'- Lily! – ele diz, no mesmo tom.

'- É serio, você tem que parar com essa mania de me raptar por aí! Qualquer hora eu sou raptada de verdade e acabo brigando com meus seqüestradores pensando que é você!

'- Eu _sei_. Imagina como seria engraçado! – Josh diz, risonho.

Joshua Stuart é um cara da Corvinal, extremamente gostoso, de pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros, olhos verde-agua. Um homem perfeito, sem tirar nem pôr. Em busca de ouro homem perfeito.

Isso aí. Josh é gay.

'- O que foi agora? – perguntei, cansada. Esse negocio de ser seqüestrada é cansativo, sabe?

'- Ah, eu queria bater um papo descontraído. – ele disse, com pouco caso.

Um minuto para eu absorver a informação ridícula e absurda.

'- Ah. – falei. – Bom, e então?

'- Li, nem te conto! – ele exclamou, com o tom de voz eu-tenho-um-pseudo-segredo-por-que-é-segredo-mas-eu-quero-contar!

'- Conta! – pedi, com sede de fofocar. Ei, eu também sou mortal, ta?

'- Sabe o Sirius Black? Aquele seu amiguinho _liiindo_?

Ai, Merlin, lá vem. Se prepara para a bomba.

'- Sei... – falei, lentamente.

'- Ouvi dizer que ele tava se pegando com o Zabini!

'- Aquele esquisito? – perguntei, enojada.

'- Aquele irresistível, você quer dizer?

'- Não! Quero dizer aquele sonserino malvado, grosso e caladão!

'- Aquele sonserino lindo, gostoso e malvadão, você quer dizer. – falou Josh, sonhadoramente.

'- Argh, Josh! Que péssimo gosto você tem!

'- Eu e seu amigo Black, você quer dizer. – Que mania de "Você quer dizer". Se fosse o que eu queria dizer, eu simplesmente diria, ué! - Ai, querida, imagina que sonho! Sirius Black e Simon Zabini _gays_!

'- Credo. Pode ficar com o Zabini, mas o Sirius seria um desperdicio. Já basta você.

'- Ei! – exclamou Josh, excitado. – Você acha que entre o Black e James Potter há alguma coisa a mais do que amizade?

Fiz uma careta.

'- Não! Seria demais para mim. – comentei, me sentando, sentindo-me fraca de repente.

'- Seria demais para mim! – disse Josh, animado. – Mas de qualquer forma, não se pode ter todos, pode?

'- Não! – exclamei. – Se pudesse eu estaria sozinha e solitária para sempre! Tem que ser um pra cada, ouviu?

'- Ih, querida, você então está desobedecendo as regras. Ontem, ouvi Snape e Malfoy discutindo sobre você. – disse Josh, num tom confidencial e satisfeito.

'- Mesmo? Vai ver o mestre deles quer que me mate e eles estavam tentando descobrir a melhor forma. – comentei, soturna.

'- Não, não era nesse sentido. Eles estavam comentando sobre como você é gostosa e gata. E que eles queriam te comer. – Josh de fato não economiza palavras para me chocar. Incrível. – E que era uma pena você ser da Grifinoria. Mas que se você entrasse para o lado do "Lorde das Trevas", ainda teria salvação. – ele continuou, pensativo.

Opa, aquilo era novidade para mim. Voldemort me queria no seu time? Pra que? Será que era pelo meu poder de sair contando mentiras mundo afora?

Sei não, viu...

'- Josh, eu acho que estou atrasada para a aula. Que merda! – falei, olhando as horas. Já estava 15 minutos atrasada. Bom, pensei. O professor geralmente só dava a matéria uns dez minutos depois do inicio. Eu ainda poderia pegar o começo. Mas ele nunca me deixaria entrar tão atrasada.

Certo. Hora de por em pratica o poder pelo qual Voldemort me quer em seu exercito.

'- Tchau, Josh. – falei, saindo da sala e correndo pelos corredores.

Cheguei arfando à porta de Feitiços. Ai ai. Entradas triunfais eram comigo mesma. E geralmente, vergonhosas também. Faz parte do pacote, entende?

Abri de repente a enorme porta. Toda a sala se calou e parou todos os movimentos para ver uma linda (cof cof) ruiva descabelada e vermelha. "Merda!", pensei. Não tinha inventado uma desculpa ainda. E o professor estava olhando para mim, com uma grande interrogação na cara.

'- Desculpe, professor. – pedi, tentando ganhar tempo. Então, com o canto dos olhos, captei Potter e Black, sentados juntos. Será que eles eram gays mesmo? Que droga, não?

'- Eu... – comecei. – Eu... Tive alguns problemas...

'- Que tipo de problemas, senhorita Evans? – perguntou o professor, em olhando por cima dos óculos. Bom, Lily. Cavou, agora se enterra.

'- Problemas... femininos. – falei, baixando a cabeça, sentindo o rosto ficar quente.

Ouvi alguns sons na sala. Não sei se eram risadas ou exclamações. Provavelmente ambos.

'- Problemas femininos? Senhorita Evans, a senhorita não vai escapar de uma detenção só porque eu sou homem. Não me intimido por problemas femininos. – disse firmemente o pequeno professor.

Como assim? Quem ele pensa que é para diminuir os problemas femininos que nos assolam? Ah, mas agora eu tinha que dar uma lição num cara assim. Não dava pra ficar por isso mesmo. Provavelmente, eu me arrependeria pelo resto da vida. Mas é melhor se arrepender pelo que fez do que pelo que não fez, certo? Torço fervorosamente que a resposta seja "sim".

'- Claro que o senhor não sabe o que "problemas femininos" são, já que não é mulher. – falei, gentilmente, levantando o rosto. – E por isso eu explico.

Finalmente, as fofocas de Josh me serviriam de alguma coisa.

'- No entanto, de hormônios masculinos o senhor deve saber mais do que eu. – eu disse. Ouvi risadinhas. Continuei:

'- Aparentemente, há certos homens nessa escola que não sabem como controlar seus hormônios, como o senhor provavelmente controlava quando era mais jovem, senhor. E infelizmente, uma garota andando sozinha a caminho da aula apresenta um alvo fácil para sonserinos famintos. Como eu estava vindo mais cedo para a aula, a fim de tirar algumas duvidas com o senhor, os corredores estavam vazios. Espero que compreenda agora o significado de "problemas femininos", senhor. Muitas vezes, alias, são gerados por espécimes masculinos. De forma que sei que o senhor vai me entender, vai se desculpar pelos seus iguais e vai me deixar assistir à aula sem maiores problemas.

Um milésimo de segundo de silêncio. O professor estava boquiaberto. A sala estava paralisada.

E então tudo explodiu. Gritos, aplausos, assovios. A barulheira fez a sala tremer. Não pude reprimir um sorriso leve. O professor, ainda atônito, fez um movimento com a cabeça. Fui até o lado de Marlene e me sentei. Ainda ouvindo gritos de "Isso aí", "Meus hormônios também estão fora de controle", "Lily! Lily!", "Problemas femininos comandam!" e até "Quem foram os filhos da mãe?", alias.

É. Foi bem legal. Só que ninguém tinha me atacado. E eu estava com um probleminha aí.

_Marlene: Caramba! O que foi isso? Lily Evans para presidente!_

Sorri. Um dos gritos que eu ouvi era isso. Já imaginou, eu para presidente? Acho que vou fazer a sugestão para Dumbledore. Uma presidente de grêmio, ou coisa assim. Seria legal. Eu faria discursos inflamados feministas. Ou em defesa dos fracos e oprimidos. E seria aplaudida pela maioria popular de Hogwarts. Seria bem divertido. Eu seria uma presidente justa, boa e legal.

Ah, esqueci. E mentirosa. Esquece, então. O povo não merece um presidente que nem consegue inventar uma desculpa normal por ter se atrasado. Tem que inventar logo um falso caso de quase-estupro e acabar fazendo um discurso feminista.

_Lily: Obrigada, obrigada. _

_Marlene: Mas aí, porque você atrasou? _De verdade?

Merlin, eu minto tanto que as pessoas até desconfiam de uma desculpa, que supostamente deve ser uma mentira? Eu disse que eu não paro em uma mentirinha!

_Lily: Que horror, Lene!_

_Sirius: Yuhul! Lily Evans, minha heroína! Me dá um autografo?_

_Remus: Viu? Você e o James deviam ter umas desculpas assim._

_Lily: Claro, gatinho, eu te dou um autografo depois._

_James: Quem te atacou, Lily?_

Ah, não. Eu não vou ter que responder, vou? Porque ninguém me atacou! Não posso incriminar um inocente! E se ele me desmentir? Ai, Merlin! Lily, aprende a calar a boca! E enquanto isso, vai tirando isso da cabeça do Potter.

_Marlene: Ô galera, virou moda essa intromissão estilo Black?_

_Remus: Mais ou menos. O Sirius sempre fica puxando o bilhete quando não tá na hora dele escrever?_

_Sirius: Nem vem, tá todo mundo fazendo isso. E não dá pra gente falar umas coisas dessas. Como desculpa, quero dizer. _

_Lily: Se você dissesse que um grupo de sonserinos tentou te estuprar eu acreditaria._

_Sirius: É, eu sou tão perfeito que até os gays me querem._

_Lily: Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Há boatos de que você é gay._

_Remus: Hahá! Não acredito! Lily, você fez meu dia, mesmo que sejam boatos!_

_Marlene: Sério? Merlin, porque você não me contou, Black? Eu teria te dado todo o apoio! Porque não sai do armário?_

_James: Sirius, meu camarada, você podia ter me contado. Eu não me afastaria de você, sabia? Eu gosto de você seja lá qual for sua opção sexual. Desde que essa opção não seja eu._

Isso, Lily! Deu certo! Ele esqueceu o assunto. Bom, pelo menos por enquanto.

_Sirius: O QUE? Eu sou MUITO macho, ouviram bem? Quem inventou esses boatos deve ter sido uma bicha escandalosa._

Ei! Ninguém fala do Josh assim! A não ser eu. Só eu posso chama-lo de bicha escandalosa, nega mordida, invejoso, bofe escroto e por aí vai.

_Lily: Cala a boca, Black. Não fala do que você não sabe._

_Marlene: Calma, Lils. Ele não deve ter dito por mal._

_Sirius: Desculpe, Lily. Agora eu me toquei. Deve ter sido aquele seu amigo da Corvinal, não? Aquele Joshua? Desculpe, não quis insultar um amigo seu._

_Remus: Mas com quem ele disse que o Sirius andou se pegando? Porque tem que ter um motivo, não?_

_James: Há, essa eu quero saber. Com quem?_

_Lily: Bom... Na verdade... Meio que..._

_Marlene: Fala, Lils!_

_Lily: Com... o Potter._

Certo, o boato verdadeiro não foi esse. Isso foi apenas especulação do Josh. Mas ei, são coisas assim que geram fofocas, não? Eu só estou dando mais material para o concorrido mundo de informações compartilhadas.

_James: O QUE? Quem foi o filho da $#, $# &$ que inventou essas merdas de boato &$# &$? _**(N/A: Não sei se o ff deixa ver, mas tem praticamente todos os símbolos que ficam em cima dos números no teclado do computador, representando palavrões, certo? Espero que pelo menos alguns saiam. Por via das duvidas eu pus um monte.))**

Acho que também estou dando incentivo para que o repertorio de palavrões ingleses cresça. É, tudo que tem seu lado bom, tem seu lado ruim, não?

Eu me pergunto se Potter xingaria tanto assim se soubesse que meio que fui eu quem inventou isso. Provavelmente não. Mas se xingasse, era uma vez um James Potter inteiro.

_Remus: Eu posso morrer feliz! Agora eu posso! Nunca me diverti tanto!_

Alguém poderia alerta Remus de que, apesar de não ser sua intenção, seus comentários podem ficar extremamente gays, dependendo do ponto de vista.

_Marlene: Ai, Merlin, que desperdício! Primeiro o Josh, depois o Black, agora o Potter! Se bem que o Black não faz falta..._

_Lily: Desculpem. Eu não... Quer dizer..._

Não, eu não estava _muito _arrependida. Só um pouquinho. Mas faz bem pedir desculpas, sabia?

_James: Se eu pego o ser que inventou..._

_Sirius: ...essas blasfêmias totalmente falsas baseadas em fantasias..._

_James: ...não reais, eu juro que faço ele comer ovo frito no óleo do cabelo do Ranhoso..._

_Sirius: ...e depois jogo pra Lula comer ele, no inverno..._

_James: ...e viro o que sobrar do avesso..._

_Sirius: ...e parto em mil pedaços..._

_James: ...e cozinho..._

_Sirius: ...enquanto deixo ouvir Wanessa Camargo por três horas seguidas..._

_James: ...e ainda—_

_Lily: Gente, pra que tudo isso? Credo, quem vê pensa que vocês realmente são gays e não queriam que ninguém descobrisse._

Vai, Lily, cava a sua cova. De novo.

_Sirius: Nunca. Mais. Insinua. Que. Eu. Não. Sou. Macho._

_James: Nunca. Duvide. Da. Minha. Masculinidade. Alias, se quiser, posso provar pra você, Lily, depois das aulas, no meu dormitório. Que tal?_

Eu disse. Ai, Merlin, vai agüentar.

_Lily: Obrigada, Potter, mas não estou a fim de ver você comendo alguma menina na minha frente._

_James: Não foi o que eu quis dizer..._

_Lily: Eu não entendi o porque da piscadinha que você me deu. Tem um cílio no seu olho?_

_James: Não, meu amor, eu posso ver perfeitamente sua beleza._

_Lily: Mesmo? Eu não vejo a sua._

_James: Quer meus óculos emprestados? Você ta precisando._

_Lily: Não sabia que óculos bruxos operavam milagres._

_Marlene: Desculpem interromper a dicussao-cantada, mas Lily, nessa você perdeu. Se ele disse que você é linda, e você insinua que os óculos dele são milagrosos..._

_Lily: Quem te chamou aqui, intrometida? Dando uma da Black?_

_James: É, não vê que a Lily quer alguns momentos só comigo?_

_Lily: Como vai sua vida, Lene? Conte-me tudo, desde o começo._

_Marlene: Bom, quando eu nasci, há dezessete anos, minha mãe..._

_Sirius: Lene, deixa os pombinhos terem um momento a sos?_

_Marlene: Não. Eu estou há muito tempo querendo desabafar sobre minha vida, não vou perder essa oportunidade._

_Sirius: Se quiser, hoje a noite, sou todo ouvidos..._

_Marlene: Creio que seus encontros contam com pouquíssima conversa, Black. Imagino que ação faça mais seu tipo._

_Sirius: Bom, se você preferir assim..._

_Lily: Ação, nesse caso, significa putaria. _

_James: Lily! Você por aqui!_

_Lily: Não, olha pra janela que você vai me ver sobrevoando a Floresta Proibida caçando um dragão de dezoito olhos. Ali, viu?_

_James: Hilária, querida._

_Lily: Não enche, Potter. Você que pediu._

_Remus: Ah, galera, o bilhete perdeu a graça pra mim. Vou jogar fora._

Agora imaginem a cena. Remus, pronto para amassar o pergaminho. Lily, Marlene, Black e Potter se esquecendo que estávamos em aula. Os quatro levantam e gritam coisas como "Não!", "Seu doido!", "Remus!", "_Citomegalovirus humano_!" e outras palavras de ação.

É. A detenção foi merecida.

**N/A: Acontece, pra quem não sabe, que **_Citomegalovirus humano_**(devidamente escrito de acordo com as regras para nomes científicos) é o nome do único vírus que existe que possui DNA _e _RNA. Porque os vírus, com essa exceção, só possuem ou um ou outro. O que não significa necessariamente que seja uma palavra de ação, mas ficou engraçado, né? xD**

**Bom, espero que gostem desse capitulo. Eu achei ele bem engraçado, na verdade. E só demorei pra postar porque to com um probleminha no capitulo 4, indo pro 5. Mas resolvo logo.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada às reviews lindas que recebi! Se eu for responder de uma por uma do jeito que eu queria, não poderia postar hoje. Então fica por próximo capitulo. Mas meus sinceros agradecimentos às pessoas mais lindinhas que eu conheço nesse fandom: **Gabriela Black, gaby-fdj-black, miss Jane Poltergeist, Lena, BellaTB, Jullie Black, MoniMione, Lyla Evans Higurashi, julinha, Pikena, Dm Tayashi, Luci E. Potter, Mila Potter Evans, GaBi PoTTeR, jehssik, celáh, JhU Radcliffe, Gabi LBP, Cecelitxa E. Black, Luuh Potter, Lilys Riddle, Bruna B. T. Black. **Muito obrigada, gente! Vamos lá, sou movida a reviews xD**

**Beijos!**


	4. Pressão

_**Mentirinha Boba**_

_Certo, eu admito. Eu tenho um problema. Se eu parasse em uma mentirinha, não seria um problema (não tão grande, pelo menos). Mas eu não paro em uma só. Ah, não, eu simplesmente não paro. E é aí que as encrencas começam. Narrado por Lily Evans._

* * *

- Hoje, às dez, espero vocês todos no campo de Quadribol.

Foi o que disse o professor. E então ele nos dará uma detenção. Ai Merlin.

- Será que ele vai querer que a gente lave as cuecas dos jogadores? – perguntei, temerosa, imaginando o estados das ditas cujas, enquanto saiamos da sala.

- Sei lá. – disse Marlene, sem um pingo de preocupação.

- Não, essa de lavar cuecas de jogadores é só boato. Invenção de quem não tem o que fazer. – Potter falou pra mim, ao meu lado. Olhei pra ele, desconfiada. Mas bem, porque ele mentiria? A mentirosa da escola sou eu, afinal.

- Que bom. – suspirei, não escondendo o alivio.

- Ei! – exclamou de repente Marlene, me dando um susto incrível, que me fez pular dois metros e esbarrar em uma armadura barulhenta. – Quem sabe a gente consegue dar um passeio!

Pedindo desculpas à armadura (nunca se sabe o que pode ter vida nessa escola, é melhor se prevenir), olhei pra ela, sem entender.

- Um passeio? Pra que você que dar um passeio?

- Acho que ela quis dizer de vassoura, Lils. – disse Remus, que também estava na detenção. Diferente de mim, ele não parecia ligar a mínima. Acho que já está acostumado; convivendo com os Marotos, não se pode esperar outra coisa.

- Ah! – exclamei. – Você acha que pode dar? – perguntei, com um tom idiota de garotinha sonhadora. Potter, que ainda estava ao meu lado, sorriu pra mim de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto. Tão... sincero? Não... Meigo? Carinhoso?

- Se vocês precisarem, a gente dá cobertura pra vocês voarem um pouquinho.

- Ei, eu também quero voar! – reclamou Black, num tom de criança birrenta. – Tô brincando, garotas. A gente arranja um jeito. A gente sempre arranja um jeito.

Presunçoso, não? Mas de um jeito cativante. Meio adorável.

Eu sou uma garota muito simples, sabe? Fico feliz com muito pouco. Não na vida, mas as coisinhas simples do dia a dia. Como ver um por do sol. Ou fazer carinho em um gatinho. Coisas assim. Eu sempre fico genuinamente feliz com essas coisinhas. Gestos simples pra mim são os mais valiosos.

E imagino eu que foi por isso que eu me virei de repente e dei um abraço no Black e no Potter, ao mesmo tempo. No meio do corredor. A caminho do almoço.

Porque eles são tão indiferentes, populares e metidos, que um ato desses, cobrir a gente num passeio no meio de uma detenção, fica tão singelo e diferente que não pude deixar de me espantar, e obviamente, ficar extremamente alegre com isso.

Quando os soltei, Black tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, e Potter, tinha um meio sorriso, meio espantado. Marlene falou, atrás de mim:

- Não liguem, a Lily fica feliz pelas coisas mais bobas da vida.

- Eu sou fácil de agradar. – brinquei, ainda sorrindo. E vi os olhos de Potter brilharem por alguns instantes, mas foi tão rápido que não sei se foi efeito da claridade ou alguma coisa assim.

- O mundo precisa de mais meninas assim! – disse Sirius, risonho. – Sem jantares românticos a luz de velas, limousines chiques te pegando em casa, dançar valsas lentas pra você, Lily?

- Basicamente, prefiro um cheeseburguer gorduroso em qualquer canto, andar de moto e dançar musicas alegres e agitadas. – falei, dando de ombros.

- Você é um cara de sorte. – falou Black, dando uma cotovelada em Potter, que sorriu e respondeu:

- Eu disse que ela é diferente.

A conversa estava começando a me constranger. Foi nesse ponto que Remus apareceu (que horror, eu nem tinha visto que ele tinha saído) com Emmeline Vance ao lado, falando:

- Vamos almoçar ou vocês preferem morrer de fome no corredor?

Cumprimentamos Vance e fomos para o Salão Principal, que já estava quase vazio. A mesa da Lufa lufa estava quase vazia, exceto por alguns primeiranistas, então convidei Vance para se sentar com a gente, na mesa da Grifinoria, que também estava quase vazia.

- Então, você e o Rem estão saindo? – perguntou Marlene, prática, servindo-se de suco. Bati a mão na minha testa enquanto Vance engasgava. Graças a Merlin, Remus não ouvira, estando conversando com os amigos, ao nosso lado.

- Lene! Isso é pergunta que se faça! – ralhei. – Desculpe, Vance. Marlene não costuma segurar a língua.

- Imagina. – ela falou, educadamente. – Não tem problema. E não, não estamos saindo.

- Mas você gostaria? – perguntei, devagar.

- Lily! – ralhou Marlene. Dei de ombros, me defendendo:

- Se ela não quiser, não responde, ué!

- Eu... Eu não sei. Quero dizer, não há essa possibilidade, certo? – ela falou, com um que de melancolia quase imperceptível na voz. Decidi que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas não agora, então mudei de assunto e conversamos normalmente até o fim do almoço. Foi tempo o suficiente para Vance perceber que Marlene não é tão horrível como parece ser e pra nós notarmos que Vance é divertida e gentil.

- Bom, temos que estudar Historia agora. – falei, me levantando. Pra você ter uma idéia, não havia mais comida à mesa. Apenas nós seis.

- Certo. É melhor eu ir também. – falou Emmeline, levantando, assim como Marlene. Com o canto dos olhos, vi os Marotos trocarem olhares e darem empurrões em Remus, que fazia gestos contidos mas nervosos e corava.

- Rem, você vem? Por favor? – perguntei. O movimento dos garotos parou imediatamente. Potter e Black pararam de encher Remus, que me encarava levemente curioso, mas também aliviado. E... seria desconfiado? Não, eu não sou tão perigosa.

Por fim ele se levantou, e os outros dois resolveram sair também. Até um pedaço do caminho, Vance nos acompanhou, mas depois virou um corredor diferente.

- Então, Lily? – perguntou Remus, por fim. – O que queria comigo?

Pensei por alguns instantes e decidi qual seria o melhor jeito.

- Lene, posso te encontrar na biblioteca? – perguntei, docemente.

- E o que eu vou ficar fazendo sozinha? – ela perguntou, fazendo bico.

- Vai azarar algum infeliz. – sugeri, dando de ombros.

- Oba! – ela exclamou, batendo palmas. – Black, Potter, querem ir comigo?

- Chame o Pettigrew, coitado. – respondi por eles - Ele já está abandonado.

- Certo. – Marlene deu de ombros e saiu.

- Certo. – eu disse, virando-me para Remus, que sinceramente parecia com um pouco de medo. Não se fazem mais homens como antigamente. – Muito bem, Rem. Hora de abrir o jogo. Você gosta da Vance. Certo ou errado? – perguntei, categórica. Potter e Black ficaram obviamente surpresos – não entendo porque, eles realmente acham que são discretos, com aquelas cotoveladas e piscadinhas? – mas não falaram nada. Remus piscou varias vezes e balbuciou:

- Eu... Lily, o que...

- Certo ou errado? – repeti. Afinal, era que nem tirar um band-aid, certo? Era melhor ser rápido, dói menos.

- É claro que não! De onde você tirou uma coisa dessas? Eu nunca...

Ele dizia nervosamente, e eu pude até ver uma gotinha de suor descendo de seus cabelos. Céus, ele realmente estava apaixonado.

- Péssima idéia. – cortei. – Péssima idéia mentir para mim. Vou perguntar de novo. Você gosta da Vance?

- Eu...

Vamos, Rem, fale...

- Eu...

Ai, Merlin, faça ele falar! Facilite a minha vida!

- Não.

Droga. Ele não confia em mim, é isso? Mas que _droga_! Suspirei. O que eu podia fazer, se nem era digna de confiança dele? Se ele nem ao menos podia me dizer que gosta de uma garota, sob toda essa pressão, eu podia perder as esperanças de um dia ele me contar seu segredo.

Olhei pra ele, chateada. Me afastei devagar.

- Desculpe, Rem. – pedi. Não por te-lo empurrado na parede, pressionado-o. Não.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou, rouco. Pobre Vance. Ela teria desmaiado ao ouvir ele falar assim. Convenhamos, é sexy.

- Por eu não ser confiável o bastante. – murmurei. E sai do corredor. Olha só, tinha até me esquecido que Potter e Black estavam ali! Que coisa, não?

Caminhei para a biblioteca para me encontrar com a Marlene, mas a encontrei antes disso. No corredor. Brigando com Malfoy e Snape.

- Snape, Malfoy, Marlene, por favor. – pedi, cansada.

- Oras, oras, é a Evans. Ta meio tristinha, Evans? – zombou Malfoy.

- Ah, Malfoy, cala a boca, vai. Vocês estão em maioria, não acho justo. – falei. Malfoy, Snape, eu e Marlene mantemos uma relação de... Como direi? Cordialidade? Talvez. Desde que fizemos parte do mesmo clube de duelos. Não, nós não nos amamos e saímos juntos todo fim de semana, nem nada. Mas digamos que nos respeitamos. Eles podem até ser filhos-da-puta, mas enfim. A gente aprende a agüentar. Eu não gosto muito de odiar as pessoas, nem que me odeiem.

- A McKinnon disse que podia agüentar começar sem você. – disse Snape. Com ele foi mais difícil. Tive que jurar que não contaria a ninguém que ele freqüentava o clube de duelos, e nem defende-lo mais. Era complicado vê-lo ser maltratado sem fazer nada, mas de qualquer forma isso não acontecia mais com tanta freqüência. E não olhe pra mim, eu não fiz nada para que isso parasse.

- Mas anda logo, Lils. Eu já me machuquei. – Marlene falou, mostrando um corte no braço.

- Desculpem, crianças. Não estou com cabeça pra isso hoje.

Marlene imediatamente saiu da posição de luta e se aproximou de mim.

- O que vocês conversaram? Você não está com um aspecto nada bom.

- É, bem. Depois eu conto. Tchau, rapazes. – falei, me virando.

- Tchau. – eles responderam para mim e para Marlene, que me seguiu.

Fomos para o dormitório, sem encontrar nenhum dos Marotos até lá. Marlene disse que tinha procurado Pettigrew, mas só encontrou Malfoy e Snape.

Andei até o baú e peguei minha caixinha de primeiros socorros mista, provavelmente a única de Hogwarts com poção para dor de estomago, band-aids, poção para fechar feridas, aspirina, poção limpa-corte, adesivo de nicotina, entre outros medicamente bruxos e trouxas.

Peguei a poção limpa-corte e molhei um pouco um algodão com o liquido azul-cristal. Fui até Marlene, dizendo:

- Bom, não sei se você notou, mas a Vance gosta do Rem, e o Rem obviamente gosta da Vance. – falei, passando devagar sobre o machucado dela.

- É, tive essa impressão mesmo. – ela concordou, pensativa. – Ai!

- Desculpe. Então, eu queria que eles se resolvessem. Afinal, - continuei, pegando agora uma poção cicatrizante. – a Vance parecesse ser uma boa pessoa, e Remus é um amor. Eles se merecem, dão bem certo juntos.

Pinguei uma gota púrpura no machucado de Marlene. Enquanto víamos a pele se fechar sozinha lentamente, minha amiga segurava o lençol com todas as forças. Aquilo realmente doía. Por fim, a pele ficou lisinha novamente.

- E então? Foi falar com Remus? – perguntou Lene, com a voz rouca.

- Fui. Bem direta e objetiva. Parecia até você, na verdade. Perguntei se ele gostava da Vance. Ele gaguejou, suou, desviou os olhos, desconversou e desmentiu. – falei.

- Ah. Por isso você está assim. – Marlene falou, carinhosamente. – Acha que ele não confia em você?

- Não sei. – falei, sofridamente. – Mas se ele não me diz nem da garota que ele gosta, imagina se um dia ele vai me contar o _Grande Segredo_?

O _Grande Segredo_ é o real motivo pela qual Remus viaja freqüentemente para visitar a família. No inicio, pensávamos que era um azarado. Depois, desconfiamos que ele tinha alguma maldição na família. Mas quando a mãe dele morreu duas vezes, percebemos que não era só isso. Ele devia ter um segredo muito delicado, muito sério, e nem ao menos tentamos descobrir o que era. Quando ele quisesse, contaria.

Ou seja, agora eu percebo, nunca. Para mim, pelo menos.

- Lily, não se esqueça. O _Grande Segredo_ deve ser realmente delicado. Ele não pode chegar e falar "E aí, belo dia hoje, não? Ah, por falar nisso, eu queria te contar o maior segredo da minha existência".

- Pode ser, mas se ele não pode contar nem ao menos que gosta de uma garota... – falei, inconformada.

- Voce sabe que isso, para um garoto normal, já é delicado. Imagina para um Maroto, sensível e com um grande segredo nas costas! – falou Marlene.

- É verdade. – falei, pensativa. Eu devia ter sido mais delicada, imagino. – Ei. Você acha que o _Grande Segredo_ pode, de alguma forma, afetar o _Não-Tão-Segredo_ de que ele gosta da Vance?

- É uma possibilidade... E pode ser que ele não queira falar exatamente por isso. – falou Marlene, lentamente. – Vai ver o _Grande Segredo_ impeça que o _Não-Tão-Segredo_ aconteça!

- Pobrezinho. – sussurrei. – Queria tanto poder ajuda-lo! Faria qualquer coisa. Mas ele não deixa... Nem ao menos sei o que é...

- Eu sei. Mas lembre-se, é um direito dele ter esse segredo... – falou Marlene. Eu completei:

- E um dever nosso respeitar. É verdade. Meu apoio vai ter que continuar sendo só estar ao lado dele sempre.

- Tenho certeza de que ele preza isso. – falou Lene, carinhosamente. Então ouvimos um barulho baixinho. Olhamos imediatamente para a porta, de onde tinha vindo o som. Ela estava entreaberta. Olhei para Marlene, assim como ela, em pânico.

Algo me dizia que eu ia precisar de uma mentira _muito_ boa, logo, logo.

* * *

**N/A: Yey! Demorei? Não sei porque pergunto, eu sei que demorei. x/**

**Anyway, eu queria dizer que é foi porque eu estava tendo problemas com esse capitulo, e só consegui resolve-los agora. Não foi taaao engraçado, mas não foi chato, né? **

**Bom, capitulo que vem vamos conhecer gente nova!**

**E acho que está bem claro que nenhuma das duas sabe sobre o Remus ser um lobisomem, né? Bom.**

**Enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews! É muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic! E eu vou começar a postar outra fic L/J logo, pra quem estiver interessado xD**

**E alias, tenho que lembrar que meu aniversario está chegando, e que sou simplesmente viciada nesse dia. Gravem, porque não tenho orkut, e fico chateadissima quando não lembram. Dia 06 de outubro! Mandem um e-mail, uma MP, um torpedo, uma carta, escrevam uma fic, tanto faz. Mas não esqueçam!**

**Beijos imensos para essas pessoas (e também suas mães, pais, irmãos, tios, primos, avós, cachorrinhos, periquitos e peixinhos dourados):**

DarkyAnge: De fato, ninguém resiste a maltratar o James um pouquinho, não? E o negocio de ela meter o Potter é, principalmente, a mania de mentir dela. Mas eu não tenho um dom, não, é só uns rombos de inspiração xD Beijos!

Lena: Não tem problema se você demora a aparecer, o que importa é que você sempre vem e comenta xD Beijão!

Bruna B. T. Black: Eu demoro, mas eu venho xD Beijos!

Gra Evans: Também adorei a idéia da Lily fazendo discursos feministas no meio da aula xD Mas eu posso ter duas fãs números um xD Alias, quem seria a minha fã numero um? Beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Sim, o Josh é mesmo divertido... E amigos gays são os melhores xD Beijão!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Ué, você deixa reviews porque você é um amor de pessoa que me adora demais da conta! xD E sim, amigos gays são o ouro! E sim também, seria um desperdício dois homens desses sendo gays! Beijos!

Gabriela Black: Com certeza... Sirius gay seria motivo para suicídio para algumas xD Beijos!

celáh: Atualização quentinha pra você ficar feliz xD Demorei séculos, mas veio, afinal xD Beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: Oh! Existem pessoas que te odeiam? Por que? Qual é o problema delas, afinal? Que coisa mais absurda! De qualquer forma, eu sei o quanto dói imaginar o James gay xD E aí, perguntou do _Citalomegavirus humano_? Beijão!

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Sim, eu amo biologia e serei uma bióloga de sucesso um dia! Aí você vai poder me ver ganhando um premio Nobel xD Eu acho super divertido colocar informações desse tipo (na verdade, não só de bio) no meio da fic... Eu sei (por experiência própria) que ajuda a aprender xD Beijão!

Pikena: As mentirinhas da Lily só vão aumentando, espere e verá xD Beijos!

Lilys Riddle: Sinto muito, seu Remus que causou a explosão do resto xD E como você pode não gostar de bio? É tão super perfeito! xD Beijão!

Luuh Potter: Concordo, o capitulo três foi um dos melhores, mas outros bons ainda virão. Beijos!

Artemis Blackat: Brigada pelos elogios! Muitos beijos!

Lely Potter: Obrigada, adoro quando elogiam as minhas Lily's xD E adorei o bichinho que você pos na review xD Beijos!

Luci E. Potter: A Luci! Sua presença é tão rara que virou celebridade xD Espero que tenha conseguido ir no show que queria... Aqui em Brasilia, ontem, teve umidade 10, logo no dia que eu tenho que almoçar na escola e ter aulas a tarde! Mas a noite caiu uma chuvinha, que aliviou um pouco... Mesmo assim, o clima de Brasília é totalmente estranho! Espero que não demora muito pra comentar outra vez, viu? xD Alias, quero atualizações, mocinha! Beijão!

Mari van Pels: Muito obrigada! Fics boas de fato não são fáceis de encontrar, mas não sei se considero minhas fics realmente boas. Mas muito obrigada mesmo. Beijos!

Nymph Nif: Oi Nif! Ganhei uma fã? Oba! Espero que não me abandone nas crises, como essa (eu demorei bastante pra atualizar) xD Beijão!

**Beijos do tamanho de uma bola de basquete!**

_Flavinha_


End file.
